1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as, for example, a liquid crystal device, and to an electronic apparatus such as, for example, a liquid crystal projector, which incorporates the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
According to JP-A-10-253990, in an electro-optical device, an electro-optical material is disposed between a pair of substrates, and image signals rather than data signals are supplied to pixel electrodes formed for each pixel of a pixel array region or an image display region on one substrate. An image is displayed by applying a voltage that is defined by a potential between a counter electrode and each of the pixel electrodes formed on the other substrate.
Here, in a peripheral region of the image display region on the one substrate, a sampling circuit for supplying an image signal via an image signal line to a data line by sampling, a data driving circuit for subsequently outputting an output of a shift register as a driving signal to the sampling circuit, and a scanning line driving circuit for subsequently supplying the scanning signals to the scanning lines are provided. The plurality of image signals which have undergone serial-parallel conversion are supplied to the plurality of data lines in units of blocks so as to mainly suppress a driving frequency. In this case, each of the plurality of image signal lines is wired to bypass the data line driving circuit in the vicinity of the data line driving circuit from an external circuit connecting terminal to the sampling circuit. Accordingly, each of the image signal lines has a plurality of bent portions that are vertically bent at the periphery of the data line driving circuit to bypass the data line driving circuit.
Further, vertical conduction terminals are formed, for example, at the periphery of the four corners of the pixel array region so that electrical conduction with the counter substrate, that is, vertical conduction is realized at the peripheral region of the one substrate. In addition, a vertical conduction between the substrates is achieved through a vertical conduction material which includes a conductive paste between a portion opposite to the vertical conduction terminal and the vertical conduction terminal on the counter electrode formed on the one surface of the counter substrate.
However, in the electro-optical device described above, when miniaturization is attempted by changing the size of either side or both sides of the pair of substrates while a current plane layout is maintained for the sampling circuit, the data line driving circuit, the plurality of image signal lines, and, in addition, the vertical conduction terminal, since it is necessary to secure a space for disposing a variety of components described above in the peripheral region of the one substrate, the miniaturization may be difficult. In this case, for example, a substantial design change in the layout of the data line driving circuit may be necessary at the peripheral region of the one substrate, however there may be a possibility of rising in new problems such as an increase in manufacturing cost and a miniaturization which are caused by a change in design.
Further, since noise is generated by an electric field of a vertical bent part being stronger than that of the other linearly wired parts, deterioration of a displayed image quality may occur due to the noise on a display screen.